U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,048,913; 1,349,901; 1,571,048; 1,633,219; 1,913,707; 2,377,484; and 2,677,955 relate to the use of various materials including fibers in concrete. Early efforts were aimed at improving crack resistance and improving the energy absorption of concrete masses. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,454; 4,287,365; 4,287,020; 4,310,478; 4,369,201; 4,4,400,217; 4,483,727; 4,524,101; 4,524,101; 4,861,812; 4,985,119; 4,968,561; 5,000,824; 5,196,061; 5,362,562; 5,385,978; 5,399,195; and 5,453,310, 5,643,359, 5,897,701, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, relate to various efforts to provide improved reinforced materials. It was recognized that cellulosic materials were widespread, abundant and relatively inexpensive. However, it was also recognized that cellulosic materials were of limited value in many compositions because of the harsh alkaline environment of many cementitious mixtures, which caused physical degradation of the cellulosic fibers in curing of the mixture.